An Ikari Adventure
by Arkai
Summary: A story told through the eyes of Ralf Jones, a man conflicting with personal problems. He embarks on a new adventure with his long time friend Clark Steel as they investigate the disappearence of Leona. Genre: Actionadventure & Humor
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is a fan-fiction, if you don't like it will that's up to you, I don't care. Don't take it to seriously. But if you have anything to say to me, you can always instant message me. My aim ( aol instant messenger) is crimsonfirefox.

( Prologue)

It's been 2 years since that incident. Half of South Town was destroyed, no thanks to the zero cannon. All because I couldn't find nest in time to stop it. It was all my fault hundreds of people died. Then a year ago Nest made there public debut, still I didn't help much then. Now it's the year 2002 and I haven't been able to redeem myself. I've come to terms that I'm getting old. I'm Ralf Jones and this could be the very end… of your truly's career.

Chapter one: One more time...

" So what are you going to do about it? " Clark said calm as ever " Your taking this a little to hard. How old are you now anyways? 38? 39?"

" I'm 45 damn it. Anyways Heidern hasn't contacted us in a while. We now have Whip and Leona in our group. You think he might be replacing us with chicks?"

Clark laughed, but I was being serious. Clark and I have been a team for years, but now it seems we've past our prime. Who knows maybe Leona will be my replacement. Clark walked back to the living room to watch Monday night Raw ( WWE). I Stood back at the kitchen grabbing two cans of beer before I made my way to the living room too.

" This never gets old" Clark said laughing at the television. " I'm glad that punk John Cena is getting his…"

I didn't want to spoil the mood, but at the moment, I felt like an old man in some retirement home watching television and rotting away.

" Clark we got to do something. We can't just hang out here all day."

" What do you want to do? We go to the gym, we date women, this should be the time of our lives."

" Going to the gym doesn't pay the rent, does it?"

" No it doesn't, but why don't you try getting another job Ralf? I got some extra income coming my way, I can cover my self just well. What about you?"

" Hey, don't even start. I don't feel like arguing…"

I was getting mad, real fast and I wouldn't mind giving Clark a good old fashion ass whooping. I haven't done it in a while. I'm sure he just raring to go too.

" That's it Ralf" He said. " Time to get your ass kicked"

I had to smile, because I've been wanting this for a long time. Clark and I grab the sofa and put it aside, making enough room for a few galactic phantoms, maybe get a decent Argentina backbreaker against this bear of a wrestler…

" Ready Ralf?" He said stretching is arms.

" Let's do this."

" !Ready set go!" we both yelled.

He ran right at me from across the room and I didn't disappoint him, I met him half way.

" Gatling attack!" He yelled

" Vulcan punch!"

Last thing I remember from this moment, Was a fist of black leather being driven right into my left cheek and me giving him a clean shot above the eye as we fell back……….

Don't know how many hours past by, but all I can hear was a ringing from far away.

" Are you going to pick up the phone?" Clark asked. My vision was a blur for awhile. Jeez, I forgot Clark can throw a good punch. Damn.

" I'll get it, hold on."

I walked over to the kitchen trying to get this dizziness off of me.

" Hello?" I said as soon as I grabbed the phone.

There was a silence for a bout 2 seconds before a familiar voice spoke up.

" Ralf Jones, this is Heidern. I apologize for calling you this time in the mourning, but I have urgent news."

" What's going on chief?" I said calmly , but I'll admit. My heart was beating pretty fast, Heidern only calls to give bad news.

" It's Leona. She's gone missing."

" Wha- what do you mean she's gone missing?"

" She reports to me every mourning for her regular duty but few nights ago she was feeling ill. I gave her 2 days off and she was suppose to report here yesterday, but she was absent. I figure she might be taking one more day off so I looked over it. But this mourning I sent Whip to check out her apartment and it appears there were signs of a battle."

Don't know what happen to Leona, I was getting kind of scare. I hope nothing terrible happen to her.

" Heidern, are you sure you got prove that Leona could possibly been kidnapped? I mean did Whip find her?"

" No signs of Leona, but I do know now that She was in fact captured."

"How?"

" You won't believe this, but that women Vice, who worked with Rugal, told me."

Vice? Last time I had a run in with that women, we fought and Clark took on the cute blond one as Heidern went to finish Rugal off and finally avenge himself. I'm sure Vice won't forget me after that sucker punch I gave her. She was um.. sort of getting… the upper hand in the bout between us…..

Flashback:

A beat up Ralf Jones barely manages to rise on his two feet. Vice had proven to be more powerful then Mature and Ralf's overconfident was to be his down fall in this match….

" Where you suppose to kill me? What happen?" Vice said with a wicked smile . Ralf knew Vice was getting ready to deliver the final blow, so he…..

" Look! Isn't that the resurrection of orochi!" He shouted!

" What where?" She said looking the other way….." Hey there's no-"

Before Vice could finish her sentence, Ralf gave her a taste of his devastating galactic phantom. The massive force deliver from that punch clearly knocked Vice unconscious………

(Flash back over)

" Heidern, What do you propose we do? Do we got any leads, anything we can use to help us."

" Ralf your not going to like this but, Vice knows what happen to Leona and she can take you to her. But she would only do it if you bring her along."

" Heidern, she use to work for Rugal, that's more then enough of a reason to not bring her along. Make her talk."

" I tried to make her talk, she won't crack. I even forced her to play The King of fighters 2001 for Playstation2 she nearly cracked after enduring terrible background graphics and music but even that didn't get to her."

" Damn, she's tough. So did you at least give her a polygraph test( lie detector test)?"

" Yes, she only answer some of the questions we asked her. But from what she did answer, it was the truth. She does know where Leona is and she will take you to her."

" Alright then commander, what's the plan?"

" I had arranged her to meet you at the Illusion bar in South Town. She will be there in the mourning so get there in time."

South town? I never though I be going back there. I don't know if I can. But I'm going to have to put my personal problems aside, Leona's at stake here and I got to pick up the same women who nearly killed me 7 years ago.

" Alright Commander, But why have her meet us in South Town? We could have waited for her here."

" Ralf… I have my reasons, just trust me on this decision by the way is Clark available at the moment?"

" Yes he is" I said

" Can I speak to him for a moment.?" He asked. I didn't like the sound of that, but I guess he wants to fill Clark in on the info too.

" I'm right here Heidern, I was listening in through the phone in the living room. You need to speak to me?"

That sneak, I wouldn't never imagine in my wildest dream for Clark to be the kind of person to listen in on my phone calls. Oh well, I told him I didn't like it and I would punch him if he did. I'll save that for later. I was about to hang up but then I heard Heidern speaking again.

"Listen Closely Clark, is Ralf still on the line?"

My reaction was to quickly pretend I was looking through the refrigerator that stood right next time me. I felt Clark looking over to me from the living room but as soon as he looked away. I picked up the phone again.

" Clark, Ralf isn't as young as you are and I don't count on Vice lending you a hand in times of trouble. So I went out of my way to hire someone to tag along with you. Her name is Mary Brian, a 26 year old detective from South Town. I heard nothing but good things about this young women. She will be of great help to you all. I would have sent Whip with you but she's currently busy attending her duties. This is way I'm having Vice meet you at South Town so one of you can pick up Mary also."

" Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Clark said with some concern in his tone.

" Yes Clark, I don't want to risk you guys running into trouble. One more thing Clark. When you find Leona contact me immediately, understand?"

" Yes, sir."

" Good luck Clark and Keep an eye on Ralf."

I tighten my fist as hard as I can, I felt like punching a nice whole through the kitchen wall. But it's not worth the trouble, I plan to keep this to myself for now and when this is all over, I'll have a talk with Clark and Heidern. Clark turn the phone off and made his way to towards me. I put the phone down too before he got into the kitchen. He slapped my shoulder and said:

" Let's get ready then, we got to get over to South Town in a few hours."

" Alright, well what do you suppose we take with us?" I asked. I'm the superior one here in terms of rank, but I was too tired to make decisions.

" For Starters Ralf, it wouldn't look cool if we go saving Leona wearing white t-shirts and blue jeans. We got to suit up for the occasion." He said with a smile. He walked into the bedroom and I followed him. We shared a small apartment for conveniences sakes, but only one of us slept in the bed room and I took the living room. He grabbed his infamous blue vest and cap from the closet and throw it on his bed. He replace the white t-shirt he was wearing to put on a pair of black ones. I grabbed my stuff from the closet as well. Favorite pair of brown boots, my black vest and green jeans. Basically the same thing I've been wearing in The King of fighters for awhile. We got dress as quick as possible so we can go on with more important things.

" We still got some weapons in the locker right?" He said while putting on his sunglasses, as if was putting the final piece to a jigsaw puzzle.

" I don't remember, go check."

I was putting on my red bandana and I realize that I bought a knife off of E-BAY ( auction site on the internet). Actually it was Kershaw trooper Dagger, a really nice piece with a 5 inch long blade. I've been dying to use this baby for a while. I guess I might get a chance to use it if Vice gets out of line.

" Shit!" Clark said out of no where.

" What's wrong?" I asked while looking over at his direction.

" We got nothing in the locker. Guess we'll just do with out the heavy artillery. I do have my gun in the living room, but I only got a clip left for it. Hope I don't have to use it."

" We'll figure something out. So what are driving in?"

" My jeep wrangler of course."

I hate that Jeep, but Clark has an obsession with off road vehicles like Jeeps and Hummers and anytime we go somewhere, we're always in his Jeep. Bad enough that it's small and there's no leg room unless you're the driver.

" Alright well are you ready?"

" Yeah I'm ready, let's get the hell out of here and Find Leona then."

" Don't forget South town is first, it's a few miles from here…you ready?"

" I'm ready"

" Sure?"

" Yeah"

" Let's get some sleep first then, I'm tired." I said with a big smile as I made my way to the couch in the living room and drop flat on my face, it's the best feeling in the world, getting ready to fall asleep after the most anti-climatic moment ever…….

End of chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

5:30am…Monday

After a decent two hours sleep, I was up and running again. My throat was dry and the only thing I knew that would wash it down the way I liked it was a nice cold beer. But with Clark waiting for me outside and Leona's life possibly on the line, time was of the essence . As much as I was willing to go head on to find Leona, I wasn't to thrill about going over to South town. Even if it was rebuilt back to the way it was before the zero cannon fired, that city marked a dark time in my life.

"Well there's no time like the presence" I said out loud as I locked the front door and made my way out of the building.

" Hurry up!" Clark yelled, waving at me to come over. He then proceed with getting into the jeep wrangler.

" Clark, you got to reconsider what you drive, this isn't a real jeep. It's a small clown car that looks like a jeep"

" Just get in Ralf. You can complain all you want later." he said. I got in and as soon as I shut the door, he took off. Clark isn't much of a talker, so I have to be the one to start a conversation as usual.

" Worried Clark?" I asked. I figure he wasn't. Clark had seen a lot of things in the past that would traumatize a person for life. Being his war buddy and all, I have lived those moments with him.

" Yeah I'm a bit worried. After the phone call from Heidern, I was thinking about Leona more then usual. A woman like her should be able to defend herself from any kind of criminal or kidnapper. For someone to have raid her home and take her… they've must have been someone powerful… dangerous even. So yeah I'm worried."

" Didn't think of it that way. Let's see what Vice tells us. So till then, let's not jump into any conclusion."

After I have spoke, there was just silence. We've been on many assignments before, but a rescue mission to save one of your owns, are always the toughest. Besides what Clark had told me, I knew the real reason why he was worried. He never got over the time he made his first rookie mistake and was captured along with his fellow men. The enemy had tortured and killed every single one of his comrades, he manage to escape but the images of his friends being tortured haunted him. We remained silent the whole way to South Town. He drove and I just stared out the window. Before I knew it, we had stop moving and we right across from the Illusion Bar.

" This is your stop Ralf." Clark said.

" Is a bar really open this early in the mourning?"

" Not really, but the owner lives there, so the bar is open all the time."

" What about you?' I asked.

" I'm actually going to pick up someone that Heidern recommended to come along with us. He said she might be of some help."

" Who's she?" I asked, even though I did know.

" Her name is Mary, a local detective that works around here. She does good work I hear, but listen Ralf. I have going to leave you hear for now, I'll pick you up as soon as I get her.

" Fine, but don't let me wait to long." I said as I got out of the crummy Jeep.

"At least I'm going to get myself a beer" I thought. I open the front door and walked in. I notice there were no customer. It was early, even for my liking. But at least the bar looked decent. A piano was sitting in the far corner of the bar and the floor was covered with carpet tiles, it gave the bar a good look.

" Can I get you something to drink?" Someone asked with a tomboyish tone.

I looked over to the direction where that voice was coming from to spot some guy wearing a standard bartender uniform. He was cleaning a glass mug with a piece of cloth.

" I just want a drink, give me the best beer you have here." I said. The bartender had a small femine look that gave off the vibe that he might be gay and not in a happy way. I took a seat in front of him by the bar and I awaited my drink.

" You look sort of familiar, have we met before?" He asked.

" I don't think so, I've never seen you before…or have I? Wait a minute. Have you enter the King of Fighters before?

He smiled as soon as I asked the question. I'm guessing it was a yes.

" I've enter the King of Fighters every year except this one. Apparently no invitations have been given out. Has the KOF finally finished?"

She placed the mug of beer in front of me and I drank it down before answering her.:

" I don't know, I guess after Nest going public and eventually being destroy, There's no one to host the tournaments now. I honestly hate the idea of not entering KOF. I love the fights, the thrill of meeting new people and competiting is the only excitement this old dogs needs."

" Sounds like you fight for no real cause.." He said sadly… " I fight for my younger brother, I want to keep him safe and eventually, move away from here. I've met a lot kind people here…Terry, Ryo,…Robert. But this place isn't safe for kids."

Before I could respond to what he had said, a loud slam boomed into the bar as if some kicked the front door down. The bartender and I snapped our heads towards the entrance. Standing at the front door, like those old western cowboy style movie was a tall man wearing black. He stood there, staring us down like if we were his prey. The bartender jump over to my side of the counter from were he was serving beer and stood in a mual tai fighting pose.

" Yamazaki!" He yelled, still sounding like a women to me " What's your business here?"

His pose look so familiar, I had met this person before in a KOF. He is a she and her name is King.

" The business isn't with you bitch, it is with him" He said pointing at me.

Looks like I might be getting the fight I wanted for a long time. I rose from the stool I sat on and tighten my leather gloves.

" What is it that you want Yamazaki?" I asked.

" I want you to die!" He screamed in a sinister tone. He charged at me, pushing King aside with great force considering he only used one hand and leaped towards me.

" Shit" I hissed as I step to the side to avoid his attempt to stab me with a hidden knife in his pocket. My movements weren't as smooth or fluid as I remember…in other words...I'm rusty and that's not good.

" Got lucky there!" He said as he walked calmly towards me. I put my guard up, waiting for any cheap attempts he tries at me.

" Watch out!" King yelled from behind me, I look over at her and then at Yamazaki. He flinged his arm at me with incredible speed, his arm seemed to have extended by a few feet hitting me in my midsection. How can a guy standing 6 feet away from me, could still strike me?

" Alright wise guy, enough of your shit."

I rushed towards him. He attempt to strike me again but I tilt my head to avoid a strike to the face. His stupid evil expression on his face change to a worried one as soon as I was close enough to deliver a powerful right hook and I did. His head crash into the floor, but not before long I grabbed him by his shirt, pulled him over my head and I tossed him up. Looks like I Still have some of my original strength to perform an Argentina backbreaker. His heavy body collide into my shoulders were I then grab him off of my and tossed him down, again he hit the floor face first.

" Looks like your going to un-pretty up that face, Yamazaki."

" am I?" He said, working his way back onto his feet. " You just getting lucky for now. I guess I'll leave you alone then" He smiled. He turn away and headed for the entrance door. He turn half way to me and said:

" oh…and one more thing" he said when suddenly, a shiny bright object was coming at me, I couldn't tell what it was but it was aimed for my face. An unfamiliar hand caught the object in the air. Turns out, it was Yamazaki's knife. I should be dead if it weren't for someone stopping it from hitting me. Yamazaki disappear by the time I check him again. The hand that caught the knife belong to Vice.

"Your rusty and you should've been dead." She said.

" Well thanks, but I can take care of myself. Yamazaki is nothing compare to what I've dealt with before (who am I kidding?)."

" He obviously went easy on you, so you should be happy. Well I'm here, where's your partner?"

She sure is a talker for someone who's suppose to be evil. I walked past her to make sure King was alright.

" You ok?" I asked.

" Yeah, of course. Going to pay for the beer you drank?" She said smiling.

" Um…yeah" I handed over the three dollar that I owe her. I then turn to face Vice who conviently came in the nick of time.

" How long were you watching the fight?" I asked

" I wasn't to far behind when Yamazaki walked in."

" Do you know why Yamazaki came after me? There isn't any real reason why someone like him would walk in here and want to kill me for no reason."

" It's quite simple really." She said calmly with a poker face, I couldn't read her expression: " Yamazaki probably found out I contacted you and Clark to help me and he came to get you."

" That make some sense, but help you with what?"

" You'll see."

I didn't like this one bit, Vice has a reputation for being cruel, merciless, and just plain evil. Now Clark and I will have to depend on her to find Leona. What ever she wanted us to help her with, didn't sound too well. But what's more important was saving Leona. I still think there's something wrong here, who could have really raided her home and taken her.

" Do you know what happen to Leona?"

Vice smiled wickedly and said: " Maybe I do"

She didn't say anything after that. Her attitude was beginning to piss me off.

" What happen to her?"

" Hey, it's not for sure if I do know or not. We'll find out together" She said.

" Tell me god damnit, do you know or not!" I yelled as I lift Vice by her collar.

" Hey, if you two are going to fight, take it outside." King said , then going on with her duties of keeping the bar clean.

" Put me down or I'll kill you" She said, I let her go and walked out of the bar. I needed the fresh air. After the fight with Yamazaki, I realize that I was rusty, more then ever. Yamazaki could have killed me, but he left as soon as Vice came in. I wonder why? Maybe he figured he couldn't win if King, Vice and I all jumped him.

" Don't think to hard, you might hurt yourself" Clark said He had the window rolled down and sitting beside him was a familiar blond from KOF. I should really start remembering the people I've seen before.

" You should have been here sooner, Clark. Yamazaki was here and I couldn't used some help."

Vice appeared from behind me. She must've heard Clark and I talking.

" Your going to stand there or are we going to find someone" Mary yelled over to Vice and I.

I made my way across the street toward the jeep. Look like I'll be sitting in the back since Mary is going to take the passenger side seat. Vice sat by me and as soon as Mary shut the door, Clark took off.

" Nice to meet you Ralf, It's going to be an honor working with the legendary Ikari Warriors." Mary said.

" Um…thanks I guess."

" Enough small talk, let's get right to business." Clark said. " Vice, what are we doing? Are you going to give some Intel or what?"

Vice stared out the window from her side for a little while and then turn to face Clark and answered:

" There's been more drug activities in this area then usual"

" I notice…" Mary interrupted but Vice continue speaking:

" Yamazaki and his men are behind it and they have ties to what happen to Leona. I need something that Yamazaki has and at the same time, we can get Intel from his men."

" You make it sound easy" Clark commented " Where would we find Yamazaki and his men?

" At the sea port, not to far from here. It will take us less then 15 minutes to reach that place." Vice said.  
" There going to transport the drugs with the boats that they own."

" So we go in, hassle a few people get what we want and leave with no incident? Sounds like it's more harder then it seems" Mary added."

I had nothing to contribute to the conversation. I was thinking about Leona. What does Yamazaki had to do with all this? Was he the one who took her? Maybe…or maybe not. Perhaps we'll find out soon enough……

end of Chapter 2


End file.
